


Une reproduction grandeur nature du phallus de Hulk

by Louisana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Goodies, Humor, Le mouvement perpétuel, M/M, Romance, Sextoys, Tony OOC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: "Bruce, on les as reçu ! Tu viens les ouvrir avec moi ?" S'exclama Tony en entrant dans son laboratoire. Bruce s'inquiéta immédiatement. Qu'avaient-ils reçu, au juste ?





	Une reproduction grandeur nature du phallus de Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> Une reproduction grandeur nature du phallus de Hulk
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente, "Le mouvement perpétuel". On a le choix entre 20 thèmes, et il faut écrire un texte selon les contraintes qui vont avec le thème que l'on choisit. Le thème choisi pour ce texte est "Fou de goodies", et ça devait être de la romance et de l'humour.
> 
> La Ficothèque Ardente est un site qui propose de nombreuses fanfictions de rating M ou supérieur, sur plein de fandoms, et aussi des originales. Des jeux et défis y sont aussi organisés ! C'est très sympa, allez voir :)
> 
> Il y avait aussi une image accompagnant ce défi, et j'ai mis quelques photos dans ce texte, mais bien sûr ça ne passe pas sur ce site -_- . Vous pouvez trouver la version avec les images sur AO3 !
> 
> Un grand, très grand merci à N'Evoli, qui est ma bêta depuis même pas une semaine et qui as déjà eu trois OS à corriger en moins de cinq jour, et qui a relevé le défi haut la main. Tu gère N'Ev !
> 
> Petite précision : Cet OS ne prend pas place à un moment vraiment particulier des films. C'est juste un OS écrit pour le fun et je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec des histoires de timeline. Il y a donc plein d'Avengers qui seront cités, Pietro n'est pas mort et Bucky est guéri, et tout ce petit monde vit dans la tour ou aux alentours !
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

« Bruce ! »

Le physicien se tendit sous la surprise mais, heureusement pour son expérience, ne sursauta pas.

Il avait l'habitude des appels enthousiastes de son compagnon.

Tranquillement et sans faire attention à Tony qui piaffait derrière lui, Bruce appuya sur le bout de la pipette qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main, pour verser les trois dernières gouttes dont avait besoin la solution que contenait l'erlenmeyer posé sur la table devant lui. Puis il le reboucha soigneusement, l'étiqueta et, enfin, se retourna vers le brun.

« Qu'y a-t-il Tony ?

\- Ils sont arrivés ! Tu viens les déballer avec moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé exactement ? interrogea Bruce, perdu.

\- Les goodies bien sûr ! » s'écria Tony, excité comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

En fait, Tony ressemblait très souvent à un enfant le matin de Noël, et si c'était une des raisons qui avait fait que Bruce était tombé amoureux du brun, parfois c'était fatiguant, comme à ce moment-là. Mais Bruce devait contenir Hulk constamment, alors maîtriser Tony n'était rien à côté.

C'était sûrement pour cela que leur couple tenait.

Ainsi, Bruce resta très calme malgré l'inquiétude qui commençait à monter en lui.

« Tu as déjà plein de goodies, Tony.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Et en quoi ?

\- Ce sont des goodies Avengers !

\- Tu as déjà plein de goodies Avengers, Tony. »

Et vraiment, Bruce méritait une médaille pour son calme.

« Bon Mr Rabat-joie, tu viens m'aider à les déballer ou non ? » demanda Tony, boudeur.

Bruce lança un regard à son expérience, mais il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de voir ce qu'avait acheté Tony. Et ainsi, il pourrait contrôler ce qui entrerait dans leur chambre !

« Je te suis. » céda-t-il donc.

**oOo**

Devant le canapé du salon, il y avait deux gros cartons, ainsi qu'un plus petit posé sur la table basse. Tony se dirigea vers eux presque en sautillant, et sortit le cutter qu'il avait récupéré dans la cuisine en prévision.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda Bruce en le suivant.

\- Natacha est dieu-sait-où, comme toujours, Clint a fait son nid quelque part et tous les autres sont chez eux ou dans leurs chambres. Alors, on commence ?

\- Je t'en prie. » dit Bruce en l'invitant d'un geste de la main à ouvrir le premier carton. S'il le faisait attendre plus longtemps, il avait peur que le mécanicien meure d'impatience.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Tony s'attaqua au scotch fermant les rabats du premier. Il en sortit plusieurs objets enroulés dans du papier bulle.

« Ah, ce doit être les mugs ! Dit Tony d'un ton joyeux.

\- On en a déjà plein, non ?

\- On a juste des mugs des premiers Avengers, pas des nouveaux. Là j'en ai acheté à l'effigie de Vision, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Quicksilver, Spiderman et Falcon. J'en ai même fait une pour Antman, Loki et Docteur Strange, comme ça ils en auront une quand ils feront une visite. Ainsi, tout le monde a une tasse à lui et plus personne ne piquera celles des autres !

\- Cet épisode t'a vraiment marqué on dirait, se moqua gentiment Bruce. Steve ne l'avait pas fait exprès tu sais ? Et tu le lui as assez fait payer ! »

Tony eut un regard noir.

«  _Personne_ ne me prend mon café ! »

Bruce acquiesça sans rien rajouter pour ne pas envenimer les choses, mais il avait toujours un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pendant toute leur petite conversation, Tony avait sorti une à une les tasses et les avait alignées sur la table en face de lui. Bruce les examina, et il dut avouer qu'elles étaient vraiment très sympas.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait autant de produits dérivés sur nous, remarqua-t-il d'un ton ahuri.

\- J'ai dû fabriquer celui de Pietro avec un des fanarts de nos fans, grâce à un de ces sites qui permettent d'imprimer n'importe quoi sur plusieurs sortes de supports.

\- « Fanart » ?

\- Des dessins faits par nos fans. Ils sont vraiment doués et inventifs ! D'ailleurs j'ai fait imprimer plusieurs d'entre eux en poster, indiqua Tony en pointant le fond du carton, où se trouvait plusieurs feuilles de papier glacé.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ? » demanda Bruce en prenant une tasse au bout de la ligne, qui avait un fond noir avec un symbole de ying-yang dessiné dessus. Mais au lieu des couleurs noires et blanches traditionnelles, la partie gauche était faite de lignes blanches et rouges, et le point était un point bleu avec une étoile blanche à l'intérieur, et la partie droite était grise tandis que le point était une étoile rouge.

« Ah oui, j'ai pris des tasses pour les couples ! Celle-ci est pour Steve et Barnes. Tiens, voici la nôtre. »

Il lui montra un mug sur lequel étaient dessinés Hulk et Iron Man avec écrit en-dessous « Science Bros ».

« Dois-je me sentir honoré de pouvoir boire dans la même tasse que Tony Stark ? Demanda Bruce en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que oui, c'est un très grand honneur dont tu es le seul à bénéficier ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je l'aime bien. » admit Bruce avec un sourire.

Le physicien commençait à se relaxer. Tony avait apparemment acheté beaucoup de choses inutiles, mais si ce n'était que ça ce n'était pas trop grave, il pouvait très bien vivre avec. Il faudrait juste qu'il fasse attention à ce que le milliardaire ne mette pas trop de posters dans leur chambre.

Ils continuèrent avec le deuxième carton, dans lequel il y avait surtout des pin's,  _beaucoup_  de pin's. Tony avait en effet installé sur l'un des murs de leur chambre un tissu faisant toute la hauteur de la pièce et environ un mètre de large, et il s'employait maintenant à le couvrir complètement de pin's. Bruce l'y aidait volontiers, et ils en avaient rempli à peu près la moitié.

Il y avait aussi les figurines pop's de tous les nouveaux Avengers, la base selon Tony. Et au fond, il y avait…

« C'est une parure de lit ? s'exclama Bruce, surpris.

\- A mon effigie, oui ! C'est pas génial ça ?

\- Tony, je dors déjà avec l'original, je pense que je peux me passer de la parure… »

Qui sait, peut-être que la flatterie marcherait ? Les draps, c'était peut-être un peu trop pour Bruce.

« Oh non, ce n'est pas pour nous, réfuta Tony, et Bruce poussa mentalement un soupir de soulagement. C'est pour le Captain Pureté bien sûr.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux que Steve et Bucky dorment là-dedans ?

\- Et bien parce que l'idée que Captain America dorme dans des draps sur lesquels il y a moi grandeur nature me rend vraiment très heureux, et surtout le mettra très en colère.

\- Il va détester oui, acquiesça Bruce. Bucky aussi d'ailleurs. Tu es sûr de vouloir le mettre en colère ?

\- Oh, Barnes est accessoire, vraiment.

\- Tony, il y a une faille dans ton plan génial : Steve ne va jamais mettre ces draps sur son lit.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? fit mine de s'étonner Tony. Il y a eu un problème à la laverie de la tour, et nous n'avons plus aucune parure de lit. »

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de gaminerie, mais il avait un sourire attendri qui démentait son geste. De toute façon, Steve trouverait bien un moyen de riposter.

« Tu as pensé au fait qu'ils allaient peut-être faire des cochonneries sous ces draps dont tu es tellement fier ? » fit-il néanmoins remarquer.

Tony eut une grimace de dégoût à cette idée. Il y réfléchit un moment, puis répondit enfin :

« La satisfaction à la pensée qu'il dorme dedans surpasse le dégoût que m'inspire cette possibilité. » statua-t-il.

Tony remit tout ce qu'il avait sorti dans les cartons, et se tourna vers le troisième et dernier colis en se frottant les mains. Il commença à l'ouvrir en disant :

« Et maintenant, le bouquet final ! J'ai eu du mal à les avoir, ils étaient en rupture de stock. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à obtenir la collection complète ! Regarde-moi ces merveilles… »

Et il tourna le carton pour en montrer le contenu à son petit-ami, qui blêmit quand il le vit.

« Ce sont… C'est… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Des sextoys ! s'exclama Tony, extatique. Toute une collection de sextoys à notre effigie !

\- Tony, mais pourquoi tu as acheté ça ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'un… d'un stimulateur de  _clitoris_? dit Bruce en saisissant un petit objet noir et incurvé.

\- C'est le stimulateur de clitoris Black Widow, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, protesta Tony, enthousiaste. Je comptais l'offrir à Natacha celui-là, avec le vibromasseur spécial point G Hawkeye. Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer. »

Et Bruce devait bien avouer que Natacha apprécierait effectivement beaucoup ces objets, et que ça la ferait bien rire.

« Ah, et voici la bête, fit Tony d'un ton plein de révérence en sortant quelque chose qui était jusque-là caché sous les autres jouets et les morceaux de polystyrène. Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Je suis content de le voir enfin ! »

Le milliardaire tenait dans ses mains un godemichet plus grand que les autres, bien plus grand. Au moins 30 cm de hauteur, et sûrement plus de 5 cm de diamètre, un véritable monstre. Les veines étaient en relief, et il était totalement vert.

« Tu penses que c'est représentatif de la réalité ? demanda Tony, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

\- Je ne sais pas Tony, je ne regarde pas dans mon pantalon quand je me transforme. » dit sarcastiquement Bruce en se frottant les yeux.

C'était sûrement un cauchemar, voilà. Bruce allait se réveiller très bientôt.

Mais quand Bruce ouvrit les yeux, Tony avait toujours cette…  _chose_  entre les mains, et avait déjà repris la parole.

« Il faudrait le faire la prochaine fois, pour être fixé. En attendant, je suis sûr qu'on pourra faire bon usage de…

\- Non, le coupa fermement Bruce. Cet objet ne passera pas le seuil de notre chambre.

\- Mais…

\- Tony, je suis d'accord pour expérimenter un peu, mais ça c'est trop !

\- Ok, ok, accepta Tony. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire alors ? On pourrait le mettre sur une étagère comme bibelot peut-être…

\- Tony.

\- Non je sais ! On va l'exposer dans le hall de la tour, et on fera des visites !

\- Tony...

\- J'imagine parfaitement ! Tony se redressa et prit la pose, désignant quelque chose d'invisible de la main.  _Et sur votre gauche, vous pouvez admirer une reproduction grandeur nature du phallus de Hulk, moulé sur l'origina_ _l_ _lui-même !_ Ça le fait, non ? Ça… »

Mais il ne put continuer plus, car Bruce avait fini par utiliser sa technique pour faire taire Tony à tous les coups : il l'avait embrassé. Le silence revint enfin dans la pièce, seuls se firent entendre quelques bruits mouillés, et Tony oublia complètement ses achats.

« Et si on rangeait ça plus tard ? proposa Bruce quand ils se séparèrent, d'un ton suggérant qu'il avait une bien meilleure idée.

\- Vendu ! » dit Tony en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en abandonnant tous les objets sur la table basse.

**oOo**

« Heu… Bonjour ? Tony ? … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des sextoys dans le salon ? »

Seul le silence répondit à Steve, qui quitta bien vite la pièce, rouge comme une tomate.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, une nouvelle vitrine avait fait son apparition au fond du hall de la tour Avengers. Dedans, on pouvait y voir un gode vert, de 30 cm de haut et 5 cm de large, vert aux veines en relief. En dessous, une étiquette proclamait :

_Reproduction du sexe de Hulk, malheureusement pas grandeur nature car nous ne savons toujours pas la taille de l'engin._

_Mais ne vous en_ _faites_ _pas, nous faisons des recherches !_

__


End file.
